And Then You
by auntwendythecat
Summary: Ingrid and Freya talk after the Gala.


**And Then You**

"What are you doing out here?"

Freya looked over her shoulder at the sound of her sister's quiet, questioning voice to acknowledge her presence.

"Couldn't sleep." She answered after a few moments, turning to face forward.

Ingrid took Freya's response as permission to join her. She took a few steps further into the backyard and sat down on the bench next to her sister.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be with Dash?"

Ingrid rolled her eyes at Freya's petty jab. "Actually, he just dropped me off."

"Wow, I guess he has changed." Freya's tone was dripping with sarcasm. "By the end of our first date he already had me in bed."

"You're still mad."

"Well it has only been what, six or so hours since our fight?"

"It wasn't a fight." Freya raised an eyebrow at Ingrid's response. "It was a disagreement. We're too close to fight."

Ingrid smirked as she watched Freya struggle to stay mad at her. She nudged her with her shoulder.

"Same difference."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ingrid spoke up.

"So, are you going to tell me what's really on your mind?"

Freya shrugged, half-heartedly. "I just don't trust him."

"Well I do." Ingrid said sternly, meeting Freya's gaze. "And I need you to trust him to."

She was met with silence so she continued. "If anyone can understand what he's going through right now, it's us, Freya… And he saved my life. That has to be reason enough for you to trust him."

Freya met Ingrid's eyes but couldn't bring herself to agree with what her sister was saying. She didn't trust Dash; it was as simple as that.

"If you don't trust him for him, Freya, then please trust him for me. I know he's good. I've seen it. All he wants is to understand who he is."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both contemplating their thoughts.

"I don't trust him. I can't. Not after what he said." Freya finally spoke and was immediately met with Ingrid's startled protests. "-But if you do, then who am I to stand in the way?"

Ingrid formed a smile and she reached over and grabbed Freya's hand affectionately.

"Are you sure?"

Freya nodded, causing Ingrid to smile. After a moment, she looked down and hesitated before speaking. "And you'll drop the 'whole jealousy act'"?

Freya avoided Ingrid's gaze. "What jealousy act?"

"Oh, come on! Even Aunt Wendy noticed it."

"I'm not jealous."

"Just stubborn." Ingrid smirked.

Freya was about to respond but stopped herself, looking down and subconsciously running her thumb over Ingrid's hand.

"Well, what can I say?" Freya looked up to meet Ingrid's gaze. "I mean, I loved Dash. I truly did. And if it weren't for Killian, Dash and I would be married and happy and living at Fairhaven. But instead I'm single, Killian's _married_, and you are Dash are… friends."

Ingrid pursed her lips and nodded, focusing on their conjoined hands. "And you know that's all we are, right? Friends… At least until you say it's okay."

"Who says I'm going to?"

Ingrid frowned, holding back from saying something she would regret. On one hand, she knew where her sister was coming from but on the other, she knew Dash.

"Look, I know that it wasn't your choice to hurt Dash. I know that you're in love with Killian and you can't help those feelings… But that doesn't change the fact that you did hurt him, Freya."

Freya sighed and nodded. "…I know."

Ingrid met her gaze and forced a small smile. "Doesn't he deserve a chance to be happy too?"

Freya didn't say anything; she didn't need to.

"Did you know that we kissed?" Ingrid said after a few moments of silence, instantly catching Freya's attention. "I wasn't really expecting it or anything but it was the closest I've felt to someone since Adam."

Freya frowned as she watched the sadness wash over Ingrid. Eventually Ingrid met her gaze.

"Look, I'm not saying that he'll be happy with me or that we're even going to be together, but I'm not saying for sure that we won't either." Ingrid paused, making sure Freya understood. "And I love you and respect your opinion, but I also care for Dash. He's sweet and kind, and we've all been through too much for me to not care for him."

Freya waited a few minutes before breaking the silence. She laid her head on Ingrid's shoulder and shifted closer to her older sister.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Ingrid smiled, leaning her cheek against Freya's hair. "I'm not going to."

Freya nodded, trying to force herself to believe her sister. They enjoyed the silence for a few minutes before Freya spoke up again.

"You really do look beautiful. He did always have great taste in clothing."

"I know, right?" Ingrid laughed, causing Freya to laugh along with her. "I feel like a princess."

Freya curled her arm around Ingrid's, gripping it tightly. They sat in silence for a few minutes more with Freya resting her head on Ingrid's shoulder.

Finally, Freya stood up and held out a hand to Ingrid, signaling jokingly. "My lady."

Ingrid laughed, accepting Freya's hand and allowing her sister to pull her up and towards the house.


End file.
